The present invention relates to a products information management assistance apparatus for use in selecting a standard part based on past products information.
An example of background art in this technical field is found in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-234399 which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1. In this publication, there are descriptions that, as a problem, a user who is going to select a standard part cannot select a proper standard part unless having adequate knowledge of similarity definitions and that a solution includes the following: a multidimensional database that stores multidimensional data representing attributes of a standard part from parts data; a production achievements database that stores production achievements data representing amounts of production of parts; a neighborhood range input device that receives input of a neighborhood range value associated with an attribute name and creates a neighborhood range database; a standard part decision device that reads multidimensional data stored in the multidimensional database and production achievements data stored in the production achievements database, selects a standard part by applying neighborhood range data to the read data on parts, and outputs standard part data; and a display device that displays the standard part data” (refer to Abstract).